


【英&港】2874

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: England & Hong Kong (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	【英&港】2874

王嘉龙是在一阵心悸中惊醒的。

他盯着天花板，不受控制地急促喘息，头脑一阵晕眩。梦中鲜明的景象总是在睁开眼睛那一瞬间褪色黯淡，但心头如遭重击的感觉却挥之不去。短暂的平复后，他发了邮件给上司，以感冒为原因请了一天假。他不去看上司的回复，把手机扔到一边，闭上眼睛。

不知从何时开始，王嘉龙发觉自己有了这项间歇性发作的毛病。以半年为间隔，这样的症状总会突然来袭，第二天又突然消退，仿佛前一天什么都没有发生一样。他看过医生，医生犹豫半晌，为他开了点安眠药，嘱咐他好好休息。他握着药盒，一时间心情复杂，吐槽的话到了一半又咽回去。算了。他想。活该自己来找普通医生。

但问题得不到解决，他平凡公务员的日子也只得继续过。文书工作枯燥乏味，几天之后他通常便会忘记这件事，埋首于日常工作中，反正这病说大不大，来得快去得也快。他固然知道对于意识体来说，周期性的发作一定意义不同。但出于某些原因，他从未向别人透露过这件事，即使直觉告诉他王耀也许知道原委。他甚至没有因此请过假。不过今天是特例，当他睁开眼睛，天花板似乎都在旋转。手机传出铃声，他不耐烦地骂了一句，接通电话。

“嘉龙啊。”上司的声音。王嘉龙险些来不及咽下几乎脱口而出的脏话。“身体不舒服？”

“感冒。”王嘉龙说。他不想显得太没好气。“谢谢关照。”

但上司似乎没读出他话里的凉气，再三告诫他有不适一定要及时通报，他们会请王耀先生（他唇角一抽）来帮忙看看。王嘉龙果断否决，找补说自己只是头天受了点凉，这点小事不值得他老人家亲自关怀，便果断挂了电话。然后他看着窗外六月的天空，反思自己借口编得太粗糙了，但他也并不介意。挂断电话后，他匆匆扫了眼邮箱，上司果然没回他邮件。他不出声地嘟囔一句，把手机随手一塞，继续睡觉。

这梦也并不踏实。他梦到自己站在街上，但那条街道并不是如今的模样，街道两旁还只是平房，街边脏乱。他站在嘈杂的街头，怪异的气味真实得不似梦境。

“Public health. ”耳边有人说。“We have an urgent front-burner public health problem. ”

他猛然惊醒，那句话仍然萦绕在耳边。那语气过于熟悉，王嘉龙直觉过去他曾极为熟稔。

那是谁？

那股晕眩又回来了。他低骂了一句，起床洗漱。镜子中的自己与过去并无不同，甚至因为睡眠充足，气色似乎更好了些。简单用过早点，他草草翻阅邮箱和工作群。多半是上司通知了其他人，未读栏只有一些广告，再往下便是主题挂着“回归庆典”“访问准备”等字眼的已阅邮件了。他本打算关掉，又阴差阳错地点开了其中一封。

他不是没有想过这桩突如其来的毛病与回归日之间是否存在关系。但它来得飘忽不定，有时七月，有时三月，有时六月。他很难找到联系。今年由于是回归几十周年，上司准备策划一场大规模庆典，申报已经通过，只剩下准备与等待。邮件里简单描述了他需要做的事情，其实很简单，陪着王耀就好。他扫了一眼便退了出去。

不知为何，他回想起回归当天的场景。仪式相当隆重，但大部分似乎都随着他模糊的记忆远去了，他所能记得的只有从座位上站起身，走向对面，与王耀拥抱。但一个念头却突如其来：他又是从谁身边离开的呢？

答案不言自明。那个名字自然而然地出现，似乎从未离开过他的脑海。但他想沿着这个名字寻找下去，却依然一无所获。只有那个名字后大片不正常的空白提示他，这个人确实在他记忆中存在过。

他去了哪里？ 记忆中没有与他相处的片段。那多半是不好的，被他选择性忘记的。但记忆本不应如此随心所欲。他不愿再想下去了。于是他关掉手机，反手打开了电视。

正是午间新闻的时间，女主持人带着标准微笑，字正腔圆地播报着：“......对......公告提出严正抗议，在......之际.......”

他盯着那条新闻看了许久，在骤然加深的晕眩中疲倦地倒进沙发。过去的记忆浮现在他眼前：他怎样得知这异状的原因，又怎样一次次地忘掉。纹章和熟悉的内容。阅读过后迅速模糊的记忆。他靠在沙发上，记忆一幕幕闪过不情愿的脑海：那片衣角从手中滑落时的惶然，被训诫时的不服，逐渐成长时的复杂，从座位上站起，离开那人身边时——

“...... all the best. ”他听到一个声音说。并不完美的牛津腔 ~~与过去不同~~ ，掺杂了一点他不认得的口音。没有他熟悉的责问或随意。 ~~那几乎不像他了。~~ 但王嘉龙仍然知道那来自谁。

“Sir？”他脱口而出。

没有人回答。王嘉龙在一室空落中沉默地闭上眼睛。他隐隐明白，即使在他早已遗忘的过去，对方也不可能回应他。于是他只能等待，等那些过于鲜明的声音和景象随光线逐渐黯淡，直到隐没在一片混沌之间。


End file.
